Why Stitch should never have Coconut cake
by Twilight Keon
Summary: When stitch haves some cake he goes crazy. Please review. Oneshot.


Why Stitch should never have coconut cake.

Me: Updating will now commence normally now that I'm off on vacation. YEAAAAAA! Enjoy.

(Inside the kitchen)

Stitch was sitting on a blue chair sweating to death while staring at the oven, with inside baking his most favorite treat… _Coconut cake!_

Lilo and Keon walked in and stared at him.

(5 minutes of silence.)

"Ya know it's gonna be a while before the cake finishes, wanna come outside me and Keon were gonna do Extreme sports." Lilo said walking over to stitch.

**Note: Extreme sports will come out some time in 2006.**

But stitch ignored her and started drooling a waterfall of spit.

"Ummmm Lilo I think its best we leave him alone whit his cake." Keon said walking out with a huge cannon.

"Yea I guess you're right, besides I wanna go first on the cannon launch to Australia, you will catch me right?" Lilo asked nervisouly.

"Of course I will now let's go." Keon said closing the door.

Stitch just sat there doing nothing but staring.

(Inside the weird sadistic mind of stitch.)

Stitch is hopping around a wide open area filled with clouds with opera music playing.

Suddenly out of now where coconut cake started raining from the skys.

"Oh my god it's a dream come true!" Stitch yelled while scarping the cake down his throat.

Suddenly the clouds started disappearing making the cakes fall into the dark oblivion that is……. ground.

"Oh no! My beautiful cakes nooooo, nooooo!" Stitch yelled while trying to catch all of the cakes but he ends up falling into the dark abyss that is……. ground.

(Outside of the weird sadistic mind of stitch.)

Stitch finally woke up foaming at the mouth while busting the glass in the oven and swallowed the whole entire cake.

Then he finally snapped and bursted out of the roof.

Then Sora walks in and stares at the oven.

"I swear we need to put a collar on him." Sora said smacking his hand in his face.

(Meanwhile out side.)

Stitch runs through the streets cracking the road that he ran through while saying coconut cake over and over again.

(On the beach.)

Lilo was in a huge cannon with a helmet on her head.

"Are you sure about this?" Lilo asked while staring at the fuse/

"Yea I'm sure now hold still." Keon said lighting the fuse.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind knocked the cannon over as well as keon, making the cannon blast Lilo into a building.

"Ohhhhh crap, uh Lilo are you o.k.? Keon asked as he ran over to Lilo, but he didn't get a response.

"Oh man! That wind looked bluish almost like stitch." Keon said while running down the same path stitch had gone.

(With stitch)

Suddenly stitch stopped and yawned.

"No I'm getting tired, if only I had some..." Stitch looked to his left and saw " Coffee! He yelled.

But keon held it up in the air and smashed it into the ground.

"It's over stitch you've had too much sugar and now it's time to put it down." Keon said throwing a huge piece of broccoli in stitch's mouth.

Stitch held his neck and started chocking while rolling around the ground, soon he passed out.

"Phew it's over." Keon said picking up stitch and left the town, which was on fire with meteorites falling from the shy and random people running around the destroyed city.

(At night inside the house.)

"Stitch I hope you've learned your lesson." Angel said while in stitch's face.

"Never and I mean never eat coconut cake again!" She yelled.

Stitch fainted and landed face first.

"Now come on angel that seems a bit too harsh. Keon said walking behind angel.

Stitch suddenly got back up.

"But it has to be sugar-free." Keon said while laughing manically.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stitch yelled while jumping out the window.

"Dang I didn't know that he would react like that." Keon said while a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

(Meanwhile)

Lilo climbed out of the ground and stood there for 5 minutes.

"EXTREME!" She yelled.

**Yes I know it's stupid but my updating spirit will return.**

**I shall not be silenced! **


End file.
